The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Geum plant named ‘Alabama Slammer’ characterized by single to semi-double flowers of orange and red. The new Geum was found as a naturally occurring, whole plant sport of ‘Tequila Sunrise’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,514, patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2006. The selection of the new plant was due to its' unique and multi colored single to semi-double flowers that have deeper orange petals edged in red compared to the parent plant with yellow petals edged in rose. The initial asexual propagation of the new plant was by division and took place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2007. Continued asexual propagation by division since that time has shown that the unique features of this new Geum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.